


肖老师好 38

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [6]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530515
Kudos: 7





	肖老师好 38

肖战被王一博弄醒的时候，发现自己双腿已经环在他腰上了，小朋友正在他身体里进进出出的。

魔鬼果然名副其实，被他做到睡着，又被做醒。

果然正如林紫所说的，晚饭的时候肖战一点动静都没有，睡得死死的。王一博倒是醒过来了，他作息是正常的，跟肖战不一样，睡不了这么久，但是也没有起来。他抱着肖战盯着看了好一会，忍不住低头去亲他的肖老师，结果睡梦中的人还无意识地回应着他的动作。

肖战迷迷糊糊任人摆布的样子让人心猿意马，他一个没忍住，去浴室拿来了润滑液。

肖战刚醒就被一阵阵无法抵挡的快意袭得晕头转向，张了张嘴，慵懒的声线顺着齿缝溜出来，软得像只猫：“你怎么醒了？”

“还没吃够你……”王一博一边喘着粗气回答他，一边去舔他温软的唇瓣，身下的动作也不见慢，一下一下把自己送到肖战的最深处。

在这种无比轻松的状态下做爱，舒爽的让肖战的四肢百骸都融化在王一博身下。

“快一点……一博……”

“好久没听肖老师叫我老公了。”

“老公……哈啊……快……给我……”

“爱不爱我？”

“我好爱你……”

王一博满足了他。

酣畅淋漓的情事后，两个人抵不住肚子的叫唤出去觅食了。

当天是周二，澳大利亚跟国内不同，一星期中只有周四周五商店会开得稍微晚一些，所以才晚上7点多，楼下的购物中心已经打烊了。

两个人附近逛了一圈没找到能吃饭的地方。

王一博又怕肖战吃不惯当地菜，想到学校附近有挺多地道的中国餐厅，而且营业时间都比较晚，就打算回去学校，顺便把他的车取回来。

才刚打了车过去，王一博的手机就响了，是他的妈妈。

“怎么还没回来？”

“今晚不回去了。”王一博说。

王一博妈妈感到奇怪，她儿子在这里一个朋友都没有，除了健身练舞从来都是按时回家的，今天竟然跟她说不回家了？难道是转了性忘掉国内的那个另外谈恋爱了？

“你……”

“肖战来墨尔本了。”王一博像是知道他妈妈要问什么，直接就说了原因。“他回国前我都住外面。”

王一博妈妈彻底震惊了，好久都没有反应过来。王一博爸爸是想尽办法好不容易让肖战劝动王一博来了墨尔本，又偷偷拿走了王一博的手机，注销了他所有社交软件上的账户，最后注销了手机号，还让王一博妈妈待在澳洲盯着他。但肖战竟然还是找到了王一博，现在还在墨尔本？

“没什么事我就挂了。”

王一博猜到了他妈妈不说话的原因。

刚才出门前，他和肖战就四个月失联的事情而展开了讨论，知道了王家父母的本意。但是既然王一博爸爸和肖战有三年之约且说自己不会反悔，那现在他们两个人也见到面了，剩下的就是时间问题，大家三年之后见分晓就是了。

王一博没想跟他妈妈隐瞒肖战过来的原因也是这个，他就是想摊开来告诉她，让他们看看——你们怎么从中作梗都是没有用的。

王妈妈挂了电话，就给还在国内的王一博爸爸去了一个电话，他听完这个消息之后就沉默了。

而王一博挂掉电话后，身边的人就来了一句：“哇哦，王一博同学好刚哦！”

王一博噗地笑了出来：“哪有你刚啊，你都刚到大洋洲来了。”

两个人吵吵嚷嚷地到了地方取了车，就开始找吃饭的地方。

肖战有点想吃火锅，但是王一博又吃不了太辣的，正好附近有一家花胶鸡火锅餐厅，肖战兴冲冲地拉着王一博往那边走，但后者却有些不情愿的样子，肖战以为小朋友担心他的形象问题。

王一博穿出来的衣服太薄，被肖战逼着穿了一件又一件，外面还套着一件胖乎乎的墨绿色面包羽绒服。他的脸拧成一团，他明明该是个酷盖，却被自己的男朋友裹成了一坨不明生物体。

王一博面露难色地坐在餐厅里，却东张西望有点心不在焉。

“王一博？”肖战拿手在他面前晃了晃，他已经叫了两声了，第三声的时候王一博才反应过来，这让他觉得很奇怪，问：“怎么了？有事啊？”

“啊？没事，点吃的吧。”

点完菜之后，王一博稍微好了些，跟肖战说说笑笑地分享他在这里碰到的有意思的事情，两个人聊得正开心的时候，王一博突然脸上一僵不说话了——肖战回头一看，菜上来了。

是一个厨师模样的华人给他们上的菜。

肖战觉得哪里不对劲。一个厨师不在后厨好好做菜，跑到餐厅来上菜，而且，这个人身上有种说不出，特别熟悉的感觉。

“一博，你来啦？”那个人笑着跟王一博打招呼，语气中透着欣喜，看着跟王一博很熟的样子。

当他走近餐桌，放下手中的餐盘，近距离看到肖战正脸的时候，两个人同时怔住了，他们有点像，特别是眉眼，都是眼尾微垂满目温柔的瑞风眼。

肖战明白过来王一博刚才局促不安的原因了，他的心一下子沉了下来。

那个人倒是很快就反应过来，回头问王一博：“你朋友？”

王一博咬着嘴唇点了点头。

那个人微微一笑，友好地向肖战伸出手，说：“你好，我叫Sival，你可以叫我阿深，也是一博的……朋友。”


End file.
